


Love letters

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon era but not technically fully historically accurate, M/M, daveus parents are totally not historically accurate, my gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So like Mrs. Jacobs accidentally reads one of daveys love letters and.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love y'all and if you really want to watch "bromance( they are really in love folks ) watch the movie

Davey was sick in bed for a week. He didn't know how he got it but he was sick. The only thing that cheered him up were Jacks letters and his mom's cooking. He missed being with the newsies. The excitement , the friendship and most of alll Jack.  
"Honey I found these letters that Les dropped off, where should I put them?" Mrs. Jacobs called out.  
"Just give them to me, and tell les he gets my pastry." Davey replied. His mother said okay and gave them to him. In the beginning of the week everyday went like this. Mrs. Jacobs would give the letters to Davey and then she wouldn't see them for awhile. She always wondered who the letters were from. She had sworn Les had said something about a secret admirer. One day when gotten better and tried doing the evening edition , she found a letter while cleaning his room. The envelope had been opened and there was a beautifully drawn sketch of Davey with a heart. She read the poetic letter smiling on thinking who the girl might be , then as she read the name she gasped almost fainting. It said in bold letters ... Jack Kelly!  
Mrs. Jacobs was shocked at her son's admirer. She read more letters hidden under Davey's bed. Then she realized something, as a mother she must love her son and Davey had clearly felt ashamed if he hid the letters from her. She knew she should tell her husband and make him understand or at least accept their son.  
"Honey I think Davey really loves him, he always got a warm smile when he got the letter even on his sickest days." Mrs. Jacobs argued wth her husband.  
"I'm okay with it... as long as he still goes to church with us and doesn't join the sinners parade of folks ." Mr. Jacobs said finally. Mrs. Jacobs smiled and kissed him.

"So Davey I'se wondering if you wouldn't mind going to the fire escape tonight." Jack asked while selling papers. " I'll might have to ask my parents first if I'm expected at dinner tonight." Davey said smiling. Dinner was brief because Mrs. Jacobs and Sarah , her daughter, didn't come home until later. Mrs. Jacobs looked tired so Davey thought she might want him off her hands for a little bit. "Ma, can I visit Jack tonight?" Mr. Jacobs glanced at Mrs . Jacobs and then she said " Before you go I want to remind you of something." Davey nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Davey, I know


End file.
